And Baby Makes Three
by irishgirl9
Summary: Continuation of my Sam and Madison series. Madison's finally been cured and everything looks bright for her and Sam. Is there a baby in the future for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sam, Dean and Madison Winchester belong to the amazing Eric Kripke and the CW. The rest are figments of my imagination.

**A/N: **This story picks up where Love in the time of Werewolves and Demons 3 left off. If you have not read the Werewolves and Demons stories, I suggest you read them first

* * *

_Previously on Werewolves and Demons 3_

_"Our daughter? Sam are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Madison her voice laced with excitement._

_"Yes Madison. I want to have a baby with you," said Sam looking into his wife's eyes._

_A baby that was something Madison never thought would be possible for her and Sam, but hearing those words from Sam she realized it was possible. She threw her arms around Sam and hugged him tight._

_"What if we have a boy?" asked Madison._

_"We'll dye it blue," answered Sam._

_Side by side in bed, Sam and Madison sat planning the next phase of their life. Where once before they were limited by things like werewolves and demons, now their possibilities were limitless._

**And now on _And Baby Makes Three_**

The fire was dying out and a chill had settled in the air. Sam glanced down at his wife asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful with a smile played out across her face. He gently lifted her up off the floor and carried her to the bed. She gave a small contented sigh in her sleep as he placed her in the bed. He slipped in beside her and pulled the thick down comforter up around them. Within a couple of minutes Sam had joined Madison in sleep his arms wrapped protectively around her.

_Two Days Earlier_

"Sam did you remember to pack your toothbrush?" asked Madison.

"Yes," replied Sam. "I forget my toothbrush once and you're not going to let me live it down."

"It was our honeymoon," said Madison with a chuckle.

"Well I guess I only had one thing on my mind then," said Sam as he pulled his wife close and kissed her.

Sam and Madison were finally taking that trip that they have talked about several months earlier. With everything that had happened to the two of them recently they were looking forward to spending some time together away from everything and everyone.

oooooOOOOooooo

Two hours later found Sam and Madison pulling into the Cottage Grove Inn where they had stayed on their honeymoon. They tried to get the same room they had stayed in before, but unfortunately it was already booked.

"I can't wait to have a long soak in the jacuzzi tub," said Madison she as entered cottage.

Sam was right behind her and once inside he headed straight into the bathroom only to reappear a moment later.

"Huh," said Sam.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"There's no towels in the bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Not a single one."

"That's strange. I guess they forget. I'll call the front desk and ask them to bring us some."

"It would probably be faster if you just went to the front desk and asked for some."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go get the towels while I unload the car?"

"Alright," said Madison.

Once she had exited the cottage Sam dialed up the front desk. "Hi, this is Sam Winchester in Cottage eight. My wife is coming to the front desk to ask for more towels. If you could stall her for a couple of minutes, I'm planning a surprise for her and I need a few minutes to set it up."

"No problem, Mr. Winchester," replied the concierge.

Sam quickly retrieved the rest of their luggage from the Honda. He knew Madison would be back soon so he acted quickly.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison entered the cottage and called out to Sam "I'm back."

"In here sweetie," Sam called from the bathroom.

"You wouldn't believe how it took them to get me a couple of towels," said Madison as she headed towards the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom to find it lit with an array of vanilla scented candles. The tub was filled with lots of bubbles. "Oh Sam, it's beautiful!"

"It's just a little something special for my someone special."

"So I'm guessing that's why you sent me for more towels even though we already have some." Madison gave a little chuckle as she pointed to a stack of towels on the counter.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And what a lovely surprise it is," said Madison. "Would you care to join me in a long soak?"

"Absolutely." Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face.

oooooOOOOooooo

An hour later the happy couple was relaxing on the sofa in front of a roaring fire. There was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries on the coffee table, along with a bottle of sparkling cider. Since they were trying to have a baby, Madison had given up alcohol. Sam decided to join his wife in abstaining from alcohol that weekend.

"This is heaven," said Madison as she nibbled on a strawberry Sam offered her.

Sam smiled. After everything that they had been through recently it was nice to see his wife so happy. Pouring two glasses of cider, he handed one to his wife. "Let's make a toast."

"What shall we toast to?"

"To us, to the future, to a baby."

"To a baby," repeated Madison as she clicked glasses with Sam.

After finishing their drinks, Sam placed their glasses on the table. Leaning in close to his wife he whispered "What do you say we get started on that baby thing?"

"Definitely," replied Madison as she pulled her husband into a soul-searing kiss.

Sam eagerly responded to the kiss as he placed his arms around Madison and pulled her close. Everything he wanted was right here in his arms.

oooooOOOOooooo

Afterwards Sam held Madison close in his arms. It never failed to amaze him how wonderful it felt each time that he made love to her. Never would he tire of his wife the way some men did. He knew he would never need to look elsewhere. He felt Madison start to pull away and his natural response was to tighten his hold on her.

"Sam, sweetie?"

"Yes."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Sam gave a small chuckle and released his hold. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hurry back."

"I will." Madison gave her husband a quick kiss before she slipped out from under the covers and dashed to the bathroom.

There was a slight chill in the air so Sam got out of bed and put another log on the fire. By the time he was done Madison had returned to bed. He slipped in next to her and pulled her close.

Madison had a smile on her face. "Sam, just think this time next year we could parents."

"I know and I can't wait," replied Sam. "So do you want a girl or a boy?"

"As long as they're healthy it doesn't matter." Sam nodded in agreement. "However a little shaggy haired boy would be adorable."

"Or a little girl who has her mother's beautiful brown eyes."

"Sam is this really going to happen for us? It's not just a dream is it?"

"It will Maddy, I know it will."

Madison snuggled in close to Sam and lay her head on his chest. Together they drifted off to dreamland with visions of babies dancing in their heads.

oooooOOOOooooo

It was a lovely autumn day and Sam and Madison decided to take a long walk through the vineyard located next to where they were staying. Hand and hand, they strolled together reveling in just being together.

"Just think, this time last month I was getting ready to be locked up," said Madison softly.

"Let's not think about that. It's a chapter in our life that is over for good," replied Sam.

"Thank you for sticking by me through everything."

"For better or worse. I meant that with all my heart on our wedding day and I still mean it."

"I love you so much," said Madison as she put her arms around her husband.

"I love you too," replied Sam as he pulled his wife into a kiss.

"This is so perfect. I wish we could stay here forever," said Madison.

"I do too," replied Sam.

The Winchesters knew their vacation would have to come to end, but they would take the memories home with them as a souvenir. Maybe they would also be taking something else home with them.

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. Please take a moment to let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

One morning about a month after the trip to Napa, Madison woke up feeling nauseous. I hope I'm not getting sick the brunette thought. The flu had been making the rounds at her office, but so far she had been able to avoid catching it. She hoped her luck wasn't running out.

"Good morning sweetie," said Sam as he stepped out from the bathroom wearing nothing, but a towel that was slung low around his hips.

Madison took a moment to stare at her husband. Sick or not she could certainly appreciate how amazing he looked. "Morning Sam."

Madison tried to get out of bed, but felt her stomach do a flip so she sat back down. Sam was at her side in an instant.

"Maddy are you okay?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. I think I just need to eat something," she replied

Madison tried getting up again and this time she managed to stand up. Leaving Sam to finish getting dressed, she headed into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cornflakes. She had been hoping that eating something might help her stomach, but that didn't happen. By the time she had emptied the bowl she was racing to the bathroom.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison emerged from the bathroom to find Sam sitting on the bed waiting for her with a look of worry on his face.

"Maddy, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sam," replied Madison.

"I heard you throwing up in there," said Sam. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"Well the flu has been making the rounds at work, but I actually feel better since I threw up."

"Maybe you should stay home from work."

"I think I'll be okay to go to work." Seeing the look Sam gave her Madison added "But if I start to feel sick again I'll leave work early. I promise."

Sam gave a small sigh and conceded defeat. "Okay."

oooooOOOOooooo

By the time she had reached work Madison was feeling a hundred percent better. Attributing her earlier sickness to something she must have eaten the day before, Madison was able to lose herself in her work and by the time lunch arrived she was famished. She was pleased when the chicken cesaer salad she ate did not make any attempt to leave her stomach.

oooooOOOOooooo

That evening Sam came home to the delicious smell of steak and peppers wafting from the kitchen. After hanging up his coat, he headed into the kitchen to greet his wife. He had been worried that maybe she was getting the flu, but she did not look the least bit sick as she stood at the stove stirring the peppers with a wooden spoon.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" asked Madison.

"Good," replied Sam and he pulled his wife away from the stove and kissed her.

When they were first married Sam had told his wife that she needn't do all the cooking. He had been afraid that her bastard ex-boyfriend Kurt, with his neanderthal ways, had convinced her that she had do the cooking and that maybe she felt that it was her job as a woman to cook for him. Madison was quick to assure Sam that she liked cooking for him. In fact when she dated Kurt she rarely ever cooked for him because she didn't feel inspired to.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Sam.

"I feel fine. In fact I had a huge appetite at lunch," replied Madison.

oooooOOOOooooo

For the second day in a row Madison woke up feeling sick. This time she was running to the bathroom without having had any breakfast. Maybe I really am getting sick she thought.

At Sam's insistence, she called out of work and made an appointment with her doctor. She hadn't been to see him in a couple of years because the one and only perk of being a werewolf was she was quick to heal from and injury and she never got sick.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dr. Henry Gottlieb had been Madison's doctor since she first moved to the city. He was a very kind man in his mid-fifties who stood about six feet tall and had graying hair. While Madison was never a fan of being sick she did always feel better after she had been to see Dr. Gottlieb. He just had that way about him that made his patients feel at ease around him.

"So Madison, what seems to be going on with you?" asked Dr. Gottlieb.

"I woke up yesterday feeling sick and I threw up. I was feeling better after that, but then I woke up sick again today."

"Did you throw up today?"

"Yes, but I actually feel okay now. However the flu has been going around at work so I'd thought better get checked out."

Dr. Gottlieb asked her a series of question and listened to her breathing and her heartbeat. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Madison, when was your last period?" asked Dr. Gottlieb taking a hunch.

"I guess about a month ago." Madison paused for a moment to think. "Maybe even a little longer than a month."

"Well you don't have a fever and you're not showing any symptoms of the flu, so I'm sure you don't have it. However since it's been more than a month since your last period I'm going to order a pregnancy test."

Pregnancy test? Oh my God, thought Madison. Could I be pregnant? She couldn't help, but smile at that thought. She and Sam were trying to have a baby, but she didn't think that they would be so lucky so soon.

oooooOOOOooooo

While waiting to hear the results of her test, the hours seemed to drag on by. Madison was trying not to get her hopes up yet. She wanted to have a baby so badly, but she was afraid if she got too excited that she would be crushed if the test results were a negative.

Trying to take her mind off of the test, she threw herself into some housework. After giving the kitchen a thorough scrub down and floor mopping, she headed into the bedroom to strip the sheets from the bed and wash them. She was just about to turn on the washer on when the phone rang. Forcing herself to remain calm, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Madison, this is Dr. Gottlieb."

"Hi Dr Gottlieb."

"I have the results of your test."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations Madison, you're pregnant."

"Oh my God! Thank you doctor. Thank you so much."

After hanging up with the doctor, Madison sat down on the sofa and let the news sink in. She was really pregnant. This was what she wished and hoped and prayed for. It was really happening. Madison felt tears fall down her face and didn't bother to wipe them away because they were tears of happiness.

Sam, I can't wait to tell Sam. She was tempted to call him at the bookstore and give him the good news right away, but she wanted to see the look on his when she told him she was pregnant.

oooooOOOOooooo

It was New Year's Eve and Sam and Madison decided to spend a quiet evening in watching a movie and then watching the fireworks display the city put on every year on tv. They had been invited to several New Year's Eve parties, including one at Sid's house that Dean and Lindsay would be at, but they decided that with everything that had happened over the past year that they wanted a quiet little celebration just the two of them.

Sitting on the sofa with a big bowl of popcorn in front of them, Sam and Madison snuggled together as they waited for the movie to start. They were watching a favorite of both of theirs, _Sleepless in Seattle_.

"You know I saw a copy of _Hellhazers II _at the video store and I was tempted to rent it," joked Madison.

"God no. I don't care to ever see that movie."

Madison couldn't help but laugh at her husband's reaction. "Don't worry, I've seen enough bad horror movies to last a lifetime."

"I forgot to ask, how did it go at the doctor's today?"

"Dr. Gottlieb said I didn't have the flu."

"That's great. Did he say why you were throwing up?"

Madison decided she was going to tell Sam at the stroke of midnight that she was pregnant, so she just said that is was something she ate.

oooooOOOOooooo

Even though she loved the movie it was hard to get into watching it. Her mind kept returning to the good news she had received that day. She was just bursting to tell to her husband.

Sam for his part had noticed all the fidgeting his wife was doing next to him. "Maddy is something going on?"

That was it. Madison couldn't wait any longer to tell Sam. Forget midnight she thought. "Today when I was at the doctor's, Dr. Gottlieb ran a test on me after concluding I didn't have the flu."

"A test? A test for what?" asked Sam, a slight edge of fear in his voice. "Madison is everything okay?"

"It's more than okay," replied Madison. "Sam, I'm pregnant!"

Pregnant? Did she just said she's pregnant? Sam took a moment to let the good news sink in.

Madison started to grow a little worried at Sam's silence. "Sam…"

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes," said Madison with a nod of her head.

"Oh Maddy!" Sam jumped up off the sofa. Grabbing his wife in his arms, he spun her around. He stopped when he realized that maybe that wasn't such a good idea what with the way she had been throwing up lately. Gently he placed her on the sofa. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay."

"Madison, you have just made me the happiest person in the world. I love you."

"I love you, Sam."

Sam sat on the sofa and pulled his wife into his arms. He stared deep into her eyes. There was a happiness in them that he had never seen before. He knew it was mirrored the look on his own face. He placed his lips on hers in a deep kiss that reached down to the bottoms of their souls. She returned the kiss with a burning passion. Who knew that being pregnant would be such a turn on?

Forget the fireworks on TV. That night Sam and Madison made their own fireworks.

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I am so late with this update. I called for jury duty and was actually picked to serve on a trial. Ah civic duty calls. I will try to update more often as time allows and providing my muse decides to cooperate.

* * *

While Sam and Madison were celebrating their good news, Dean and Lindsay were ringing in the new year at Sid's annual New Year's Eve party. There were about thirty people at his house, mostly academics. Dean was a little worried that he would feel out of place, what with his background in hunting, but he needn't worry. His car would would turn out to be a great icebreaker.

"Hey Sid, who owns the sixty-seven Impala parked out front?" said a tall man in a gray sweater.

"That would be Lindsay's boyfriend, Dean," replied Sid. Calling his daughter and Dean over, Sid introduced Dean to his friend Nicholas Langley. He was an adjunct professor of ancient languages at UC Berkley.

"Dean, that's a sweet ride you got," said Nicholas. "Any interest in selling her?"

Dean couldn't help, but glare at the man. "She's not for sale."

"That's what I figured. She's a real beauty," said Nicholas. "My older brother used drive a sixty-five Impala."

"Cool." By the way Nicholas referred to the Impala as her, Dean could tell he was talking to a fellow a car guy and he quickly warmed up to the man.

"Yeah, but he sold her to after he got married."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, his wife, well ex-wife now, didn't like the Impala," said Nicholas. "It was a very sad day for me."

"I can't even begin to imagine. I guess I should consider myself lucky that my girlfriend loves my car."

"Yes, you should. So how long have you had her?"

"She was my father's. First car he ever owned. My dad actually proposed to my mother in the Impala. I could never get rid of her for any reason."

"A car like that's a real keeper."

"So what kind of car do you drive?" asked a curious Dean.

"A fifty-seven Chevy Bel-Air."

"A fifty-seven Chevy? That's a classic."

"My pride and joy. I spent a whole year restoring her on the weekends. My students get a kick out of seeing me drive her around campus."

oooooOOOOooooo

Leaving Dean talking about cars with Nicholas, Lindsay went and hung up their coats. She was headed to get herself a drink when she bumped into Lucy Fitzwater who had been her mother's best friend. Lucy was a tall woman with beautiful silver hair. She had known Lindsay's late mother since the third grade.

"Lindsay, darling, how are you?" asked Lucy.

"Aunt Lucy!" Lindsay threw her arms around the older woman. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Lindsay," replied Lucy. "So who's the handsome young man I saw you walk in with?"

Lindsay couldn't help, but smile. "That's my boyfriend, Dean."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you were seeing anyone," said Lucy. "Why don't you tell me all about him over a glass of champagne."

Lucy took Lindsay by the arm and they headed off in search of champagne.

oooooOOOOooooo

At a quarter to midnight, Dean went off in search of Lindsay. He had been looking forward to spending some time alone with her, but every time he tried somebody wanting to talk to about his car stopped him. Or Lindsay was being pulled away by an old family friend who wanted to talk about the handsome man she had arrived with. After searching for a few minutes he found her talking to an older gentleman who he didn't recognize. "Excuse me, can I borrow my girlfriend for a moment?"

"Sure," replied the man.

Dean took Lindsay's arm and started to gently pull her away.

"Dean, Mr. Parker was telling me that his brother needs a French translator at his company," said Lindsay.

"That's great," said Dean casually.

"Dean, this could be a job for me."

"Lindsay, that's terrific. You can call the man first thing tomorrow." Dean had stopped walking. "But right now it's almost midnight on New Year's Eve. I don't want to ring in the new year talking cars with a bunch of college professors. I want to ring it in standing under some mistletoe with my girl."

Lindsay looked up to see that they were indeed standing under some mistletoe leftover from Christmas. The job can definitely wait, thought Lindsay as she reached up to pull Dean closer. Placing her lips on his, she initiated a steamy kiss that Dean eagerly responded to. It was a perfect way to ring in the new year.

Just before midnight Sid turned on the TV. While everybody was counting as the ball drop, Dean and Lindsay were too busy enjoying their own special moment to notice.

oooooOOOOooooo

New Year's Day Sam awoke early, his mind still buzzing with Madison's good news. A baby, we're going to have a baby. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face at that thought. He turned to look his wife who was still asleep. The comforter had drifted down and her top had slid up a little revealing her stomach. Sam reached over and gently placed his hand across her bare skin. Their child was growing in there right this very moment and never had Sam felt so in awe as he did at that moment. Pulling the comforter up, he snuggled in close to Madison, his hand still resting on her stomach.

So much had happened to them in the previous year, that Sam was looking for the good times to come. Just like a Dickens novel, it had been the best of times and the worst of times. Well this year he resolved that it would only be the best of times for his family.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Dad, your party was wonderful as usual," said Lindsay as she helped herself to a bowl of oatmeal.

"So you had a nice time?" asked Sid.

Lindsay thought back to last night standing under the mistletoe with Dean and smiled. "I had a wonderful time Dad."

"So Linds, what is your new year's resolution?" Ever since his children were little Sid encouraged them to make a resolution for the new year. He would tell them to look back over the previous year and see what they felt they needed to change or improve. He taught them to always strive to be a better person and to do the right thing.

"It's to let go of the past and move forward to a better future." Her past with Jean-Paul made her swear off men a dating for good, but Dean had made her rethink that vow. She was falling fast for the handsome hunter and in her heart she knew he would never hurt her.

"This is your year Linds. Great things are go to happen for you," said Sid.

Lindsay got up and hugged her father. "Thanks for always believing in me Dad."

oooooOOOOooooo

The bookstore was closed for the holiday allowing Sam to enjoy a leisurely morning lying in bed wife Madison. He had wanted to make breakfast in bed for her, but once again she was overtaken with a bout of morning sickness. Instead he fixed her a plate of saltine crackers and a glass of ginger ale.

"So who else knows about the baby?" asked Sam.

"Besides Dr. Gottlieb, no one," replied Madison as she nibbled on a cracker.

"You didn't call your mother or Molly?" There was a hint of surprise to Sam's voice, as he thought for sure that his wife would have wanted to tell her mother and cousin right away.

"I wanted to tell you first. Besides I think we should wait a little while before we tell anyone just in case," said Madison softly.

Sam pulled his wife close. "Well then that makes this our special little secret."

Madison nodded in agreement against Sam's chest. "I can't believe this is really happening for us."

"It is Maddy, it is," said Sam as he kissed the top of her head.

_More to Come_

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Madison told Sam the good news and the happy couple felt like they were floating on air. It was hard to keep the secret to themselves, but they had wanted to wait until the first trimester was over before they revealed the good news. A couple of Madison's co-workers had noticed a glow about her and were beginning to speculate that she could pregnant. She would just smile to herself whenever she overheard anyone talking about it.

"I was on the phone with my mom today and it was so hard not to tell her about the baby," said Madison.

"Well maybe it's time. I know we wanted to wait until the second trimester begins, but it's only two weeks away. I say we tell them now," repleid Sam.

"Okay. Why don't you get the cordless from the bedroom that way we can be on the phone with my parents at the same time."

When Sam had returned from the bedroom, Madison dialed her parents' home.

"Hello," said Betsy Miller.

"Hi Mom," replied Madison.

"Madison darling, twice in one day, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Betsy.

"Could you have Dad pick up the other phone?" asked Madison. "Sam and I want to tell you something."

"Sure," replied Betsy.

Once Fred was on the phone Madison told them the good news. "Mom, Dad, You're going to be grandparents!"

"Oh my God, you and Sam are having a baby?" asked Betsy, making sure she heard her daughter correctly.

"Yes!" answered Madison.

"Oh darling, that's wonderful." Betsy's voice was full of emotion as she spoke.

"My baby's having a baby. Life doesn't get any better than this, does it?" said Fred.

Sam could hear all the joy evident in his in-laws voices and while he was happy that they were so thrilled for him and Madison, he couldn't help, but feel a tinge of sadness that his own parents weren't around to share the good news with. There's Dean he remembered. He couldn't wait to tell his brother that he was going to be an uncle.

After talking to her parents, Madison made one more phone call, this time to her cousin Molly. She was dying to tell the woman her good news and she knew that her mom would be calling practically everyone in the state of California to tell them the good news. If she wanted her cousin to her it from her first she had better call now.

oooooOOOOooooo

That evening Sam and Madison were joining Dean and Lindsay for dinner. There was a new Mexican restaurant that had opened not to far from the bookstore called Sanchez's and they were all excited to try it out.

The atmosphere in Sanchez's was one of a traditional Mexican restaurant. The air was heavy with spicy of delicious enchiladas and burritos. Sam had been worried that the food would be too much of Madison's stomach, but her morning sickness had finally ended and she assured her husband it would be fine.

"I've hear this place has wonderful margaritas," said Lindsay.

"Just give me a nice cold Corona," said Dean "and I'll be happy."

"Me too," said Sam.

"Well I guess I'll be the only one having a margarita since you and Sam are trying to have a baby," Lindsay said to Madison.

Madison exchanged a knowing glance with Sam. Lindsay didn't realize how close she was.

After dinner was ordered and drinks served, everyone began to partake in the homemade tortilla chips and salsa. An air of happiness seemed to surround the foursome.

"Lindsay has some good news to share, don't you Linds?" said Dean.

Sam and Madison turned their gazes to Lindsay, both curious as to what the brunette had to tell them.

With all eyes on Lindsay she spoke "I got a job!"

"That's so wonderful Lindsay," said Madison.

"So does this mean we'll be losing you at the bookstore?" asked Sam.

"I'm afraid so," answered Lindsay.

"Well our loss is their gain," said Sam. "So where's the job at?"

"I'll be working for a financial corporation called the Luxembourg Group. They were recently bought out by a French company. I will be translating all of their contracts," replied Lindsay.

"That's great. Sid must be so happy for you," said Sam.

"I believe his exacts words were I knew there was a reason I paid eighty thousand dollars to send you to college." Lindsay started chuckling and everyone joined in.

Once the laughter died down, Sam spoke up. "Maddy and I have some good news to share too."

"We're having a baby!" exclaimed Madison.

"Oh my gosh, Madison, Sam that wonderful!" cried Lindsay.

That's my boy, thought Dean. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Dean," replied Sam.

"This calls for a toast," said Dean as he raised his glass. "To Sam, Madison and their little one."

"And to Lindsay and her new job," added Sam.

Everyone clinked their glasses.

oooooOOOOooooo

Once dinner had arrived everyone had begun to eat, the conversation turned to recent events.

"Any news on Morty?" asked Sam.

"He's still in a coma," said Lindsay. "I hope they catch the bastard who's doing this."

"So how many shops have been hit so far?" asked Dean.

"Morty's store brings the number of shops in the neighborhood robbed to three," said Sam.

There had been a rash of robberies recently in the neighborhood where Martin's Bookshop was located. Three stores had been hit already and the police had no clue as to the identity of the robber. One shop owner, Morty Rubenstein, had been pistol-whipped and was in the hospital in a coma as a result.

"I hope the bookstore doesn't get robbed," said Madison. She didn't like the thought of someone putting a gun in Sam's face and demanding money. What if the guy was trigger-happy and Sam got shot. The robber had already pistol-whipped someone he probably wouldn't have a problem shooting someone. That thought scared Madison to her core.

"Well I put the police artist's sketch in the window and I'v seen it in the other shops along the street. Hopefully someone will recognize the guy and turn him in," said Sam.

"Dad says that the shop owners in the neighborhood have put together a ten thousand dollar reward," said Lindsay.

"Yep, everyone's doing it for Morty," replied Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

After dinner the girls left their men at the table and made a trip to the ladies room.

"Madison, I really am so happy for you and Sam," said Lindsay. "You'll make wonderful parents."

"Thank you," replied Madison. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't be happening."

"I'm so glad that it worked," said Lindsay.

"So you and Dean seem to getting really close," commented Madison.

"I never thought that I would feel this way about another guy, but I think I'm falling in love with him," said Lindsay. "I just hope he feels the same way."

"I've seen how he looks at you. He definitely feels the same way."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Dean may be a man of few words when it come to this stuff, but his actions speak volumes."

"You're right. I guess I'm letting my past with my ex cloud my mind."

"I know what you mean. The guy I dated before Sam was horrible towards me. I didn't think that I would ever find happiness, but then I met Sam."

"And now you're having a baby."

"I almost can't believe it."

oooooOOOOooooo

Arriving home to find her dad still up, Lindsay couldn't help, but tease him about waiting up for like he used to do when she was a teenager. Sid just chuckled at that.

"Linds, some guy called here for you tonight. He had a French accent and didn't want to leave a name or number," said Sid. "I wonder if it's about your new job?"

"If it was the job they would have left a message, but I don't think they would be trying to contact me on a Friday night. Whoever it is, they'll call back if it's important." She was in too good of a mood to worry about a phone call.

oooooOOOOooooo

An uncle, I'm going to be an uncle, thought Dean as he lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim him. Sammy's going to be a dad and things are going great for me and Lindsay. Could life get any better? In Lindsay he had found someone he wanted a future with. He had even admitted to his brother earlier that evening that he was falling in love with her. That was a first for Dean, admitting his feelings about a woman to his brother. But he was truly happy and he wanted to share it. Dean drifted off to sleep to dream about the pretty brunette with a beautiful smile.

oooooOOOOooooo

Arriving home after a brisk morning walk, Lindsay headed into the kitchen. She was just about to pour herself a bowl of cereal when the phone rang. Hoping it would be Dean, she quickly picked it up.

"Hello," said Lindsay.

"Hello Sweetheart. How are you?" said a man with a thick French accent.

"Jean-Paul?" sputtered Lindsay.

_More to Come_

I want to wish a happy Easter to those who celebrate. I hope it's wonderful!

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hello Sweetheart. How are you?" said a man with a thick French accent._

_"Jean-Paul?" sputtered Lindsay._

"Lindsay, it's so good to hear your voice!"

"What do you want Jean-Paul?"

"To see you," replied Jean-Paul. "I'm coming to San Francisco in a few weeks for business and I would love to get together."

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison had the day off from work due to the courts being closed and decided to spend some at the bookstore. She was still debating whether or not to return to work after the baby was born. Sam didn't want her to and she really wanted to be home with the baby. However she knew she would miss working and she really wanted to help bring in an income. Sid had suggested that Madison help out at the store. When his wife Mandy was still alive she worked side by side with Sid. Those were some of the happiest times of his life. Madison decided until the baby was born that she would try to spend more time at the bookstore.

"What's wrong, Lindsay?" Madison could tell something was off with her friend. "Is it about the new job you're starting soon?"

"No, everything's fine with the job." Lindsay paused for a moment not sure if she wanted to tell Madison about the phone call that she received. However it would do good to get it off my chest, she thought. "My ex-boyfriend called. He's going to be in town soon and he wants to see me."

"Do you want to see him?" Madison liked Lindsay, but she didn't want to see her brother-in-law get hurt and she knew it would hurt Dean if Lindsay started seeing her ex again.

"No. Things ended between us on a bad note." Lindsay gave Madison a brief overview of the end of her relationship with Jean-Paul.

"Oh Lindsay, that's awful," said Madison. "I hope you know that Dean would never hurt you like that."

"I know he wouldn't. Dean's a wonderful man and I need him in my life," said Lindsay. "Talking to Jean-Paul just reminds me of just how much I need him."

oooooOOOOooooo

"_Talking to Jean-Paul just reminds me of just how much I need him."_

What the hell, thought Dean. Did Lindsay just say she needs her ex? If he had come in just a couple seconds earlier he would have known that wasn't true. A sudden sadness washed over Dean. He had thought that things were going great between him and Lindsay, but what if he was wrong. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Dean." Lindsay had a huge smile when she saw her boyfriend. "I'm so glad to see you."

Yeah right, thought Dean. You were probably hoping to see that French bastard.

"Hey Dean," said Madison.

"Hi Madison," replied Dean. "You know Lindsay, I just remembered that I'm supposed to be meeting a potential client in half an hour. I have to leave now if I want to make it in time."

"Okay," replied Lindsay. "Will you call me tonight?"

"If I get home in time, but I don't know if I will." Dean didn't bother looking back as he rushed out of the store.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sitting in his office, Dean was trying to get his mind off of Lindsay and onto the case at hand. He was going to be tailing a guy who was probably cheating on his wife. Why, thought Dean. His wife is a nice person. Why would he want to do that to her? Why can't people realize that they have a good thing going on and they shouldn't want to mess that up?

After Cassie dumped him, Dean refused to put his heart on the line so he wouldn't get hurt. He never thought he would have feelings like that for another woman. He never wanted to. Then the demon was killed and he was cleared with the FBI. He didn't need to be on the run anymore. Seeing his brother with Madison made Dean long for something more than just a one-night stand. Then he met Lindsay who was the kind of woman he could see himself settling down with. Unfortunately she wants to settle down with her ex, thought Dean. Getting his heart broken this time hurt a lot worse then when Cassie dumped him. It was because Dean loved Lindsay more than he had loved another woman. Man heartbreak sucks, thought Dean with a scowl.

oooooOOOOooooo

As she sat up waiting for her phone to ring, Lindsay stifled a yawn. It was late and she was tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep. Not until she talked to Dean. Something seemed off with him earlier at the bookstore, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was her that was off. Ever since talking to her ex she felt out of sorts. No matter how much she insisted that she had no desire to see him, he was just as persistent that they meet. He said that still had feelings for her. She had begun to tell him that she was in love with Dean, but stopped herself. She didn't want to tell Jean-Paul how she felt about Dean before she had a chance to tell Dean. It was one thing to admit her feelings to Madison, who was her friend, but it was another thing entirely to tell her ex-boyfriend before she told her current boyfriend.

Lindsay stood up and stretched her stiff legs. She decided to try Dean's cell one more time before she headed to bed. Once again it went straight to voicemail. He must be on a stakeout. He always turned off his phone when he was on a stakeout. Reluctantly Lindsay closed her phone and head up to her bedroom where a fitful night's sleep awaited her.

oooooOOOOooooo

It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning and Dean was on a stakeout. He was tailing this jerk that was cheating on his wife, the mother of his three children. Dean always hated it when a client's suspicions about their spouse turned out to be true. It was never easy to tell someone that their spouse was cheating on them. At times like this Dean couldn't help, but think of his father who never stopped loving his mother even more than twenty years after her death. It's not fair that his parents didn't get a chance for lasting happiness, but this guy Rick has a wife who loves him and he wants to throw that all away for some bimbo.

Lindsay's face popped into Dean's mind. Maybe if he had told her how he really felt about her then she wouldn't be leaving him for that bastard. He noticed that she had called him several times the previous night and he had thought about calling her and begging her not to leave, but he had his pride. If she doesn't want me it's her loss. So why to I feel like I'm the one losing, he thought. Stop it Dean, he told himself. You have work to do. You have to focus on the case at hand. He decided he could do that better with a fresh cup of coffee. Luckily he was parked in front of a coffee shop. Hopefully he could quickly grab a cup of coffee before that cheating jerk Rick came out of the hotel.

oooooOOOOooooo

It had only taken Dean two minutes to get his coffee and he emerged from the shop with a steaming cup of java in his hand. It was still a little too much on the hot side, but hopefully it would cool off soon. Dean was busy unlocking the door to the Toyota he used for work and didn't notice the rather large man who had approached him from behind. Before he could get the door open he was roughly pulled away from the car. In the process the lid came off of Dean's coffee cup spilling the hot contents across the back of his hand, badly burning it.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. He turned around and found himself face to face with Rick, the cheating jerk he was tailing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stop following me!" growled Rick.

Ignoring the mind numbing pain in his hand, Dean feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been following me all morning. It stops right now!"

Years of hunting had trained him to be stealthily and his Camry was an inconspicuous car so how in the hell had this jerk figured out he was being tailed. However Dean kept his game face on. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. My wife told me she hired a P.I."

What the hell, thought Dean. Well that explains how Rick knew he was being tailed.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sitting on a gurney in the ER, Dean was waiting for someone to tell him it was okay to go home. It turned out that he had a second-degree burn on the back of his hand. It was currently wrapped in what the nurse called the sympathy bandage that ran all the way up to his elbow. The strong painkiller that the doctor had given him seemed to finally be kicking in and Dean was starting to feel slightly better. However Dean knew that he would not be able to drive himself home, plus his car was still parked in front of the coffee shop, so he called his brother and asked him to come get him. Sam had been understandably upset when he heard what happened.

He heard shoes clicking on the green linoleum floor and stood up off the gurney in the hopes that it was the doctor with his release papers. He didn't care much for hospitals and it had felt weird to actually hand over a legitimate insurance card with his real name on it. He just wanted to get out of there.

The curtain was pulled back and much to Dean's surprise it was not the doctor, it was Lindsay.

"Oh Dean!" cried Lindsay as she threw her arms around him. "I was so worried when Sam told me what happened."

Dean didn't move to hug Lindsay back, instead he pulled away from her. "Really, you were worried?"

Dean's actions and the cold tone of his voice confused Lindsay. "Of course, I was worried. My boyfriend gets attacked and has to go the hospital, I'm going to worry."

"Boyfriend, you still want me to be your boyfriend?" Now Dean was the one who was confused.

"Dean, what's going on?" Lindsay was beginning to wonder if the painkillers were making Dean a little loopy.

"You can give it up Lindsay. I heard you yesterday at the bookstore. I heard you say how much talking to Jean-Paul reminds you of how much you need him in your life. After everything he put you through how could you get back together with him?"

"Dean, you didn't hear the whole thing. I told Madison that I need you in my life."

"What?"

"Dean, I got a phone call from Jean-Paul. He's coming to Frisco on business and he wants to see me, but I have absolutely no desire to see him. Talking to that jerk just made me realize how much I need you in my life."

"Really?" There was a look of hope on Dean's face.

"Really," replied Lindsay. "Dean, I love you."

"I love you too Lindsay. I love you so much." Dean put his good arm around Lindsay and pulled her close. She melted in his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me about Jean-Paul?"

"Because I didn't want you to go to jail."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember last week when I had a headache and I told you that sometimes when I get a headache I get scared that my brain tumor is back?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you say?"

"I said that I wanted to kill Jean-Paul," replied Dean. "Linds, I was just kidding."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the phone call. It could have saved us a lot of confusion."

"So what did you tell the bastard?"

"I told him that even if he were the last man on earth I still wouldn't have anything to do with him. I also mentioned something about have the most amazing boyfriend in the world."

"I think you mean luckiest boyfriend in the world," said Dean just before he pulled Lindsay into a steamy kiss.

They reluctantly broke apart when the doctor finally appeared with Dean's release papers. After some last minute instructions, Dean and Lindsay headed out of the hospital together.

"Let's go get your prescription filled and then I'll drive you home," said Lindsay.

"What about my car?" asked Dean.

"I dropped Sam off at your car and he's taking it to your office."

"You know being injured sucks. I'm going to have a hard time doing things until my hand's better."

"Like what?"

"Like showering."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to give you a sponge bath."

Maybe being injured isn't such a bad thing after all, thought Dean.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke to the sight of Lindsay curled up in a chair next to his bed. She had mentioned something about staying in case he needed anything, but thanks to the strong painkiller the hospital had given him, he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dean sat up and watched her sleep, ignoring the pain that had started to flare up in his hand. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, he thought. When the pain in his hand became too painful to ignore, he got up and headed to his kitchen to take his pain medicine.

"Morning, Dean." Lindsay walked into the kitchen to find Dean making coffee.

"Morning, Linds," replied Dean.

"How's your hand?" asked Lindsay, her voice full of concern.

"It hurts, but I took some pain medicine."

"Are you going to work today?" Lindsay was hoping that he would take off some time from work to rest his hand.

"No. I called my secretary and told her what happened. I let her know that I would be out for at least couple days."

"Good, because after you fell asleep last night, I called Dad and let him know that I wouldn't be in today at the bookstore so I can take care of you."

"Linds, you don't have to do that." Dean wanted Lindsay there, but didn't want her to feel obligated to take care of him.

"I want to," replied Lindsay. "Now let me see your hand. It's probably time to change the bandage."

oooooOOOOooooo

Legal brief in hand, Madison made her way down the hall towards the copy room. It had been cold in the office earlier so she had donned a sweater over her blouse. Now five months along and with a noticeable baby bump she was having a hard time finding clothes that fit. The black sweater was one of the things that still did. Feeling warmer now, Madison had untied the belt and let the sweater fall open. She did not notice that the belt was now trailing on the floor. It became tangled around her feet causing her to trip. Oh my god! thought Madison as she started to fall. Quickly she put her arms in front of her and grabbed on the nearest surface to prevent herself from falling. Luckily a file cabinet broke her fall. However she slammed her left hand on it pretty hard. Grabbing the end of the belt, Madison ripped it from her sweater in disgust.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam couldn't help, but notice the way that Madison seemed to be favor her left hand. All throughout dinner she kept rubbing as if it were sore. Now relaxing together on the sofa about to watch one of their favorite shows, _All My Children_, that they had recorded, Sam noticed his wife had returned to rubbing her wrist.

"Maddy, is something wrong with your wrist?" asked Sam, concern evident in his voice.

"It's nothing," replied Madison.

"You've been rubbing it all night" said Sam. "Is it sore from all the typing you did today?"

Knowing how upset Sam would be to hear she almost fell today, Madison had decided not to tell him. She hadn't thought her wrist would still be hurting. Now faced with Sam's query, she knew she had to tell him the truth and face the consequences. "I tripped earlier at work, but I caught myself on a file cabinet before I fell. I guess I slammed my arm a little too hard."

A look of panic flashed in Sam's eyes only to be replaced by a look of anger. "You fell!"

"Sam, I didn't fall. I caught myself before that could happen."

"It's those damn files, isn't?"

"What files?"

"Those stupid files that are left all over the floor at your job. I've been there. I've seen them just laying on the floor where anybody could trip over them, where my pregnant wife could trip over them."

"Sam, my belt…"

Sam was too angry to let Madison finish her sentence "I don't want you going back there!"

"Sam, calm down. I didn't trip over any files. I tripped over the belt to my sweater."

"This time, but what about the next time?"

"You think I would purposely put our baby in danger?"

"No, I don't think that," said Sam. "It's just that I worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I know you don't," replied Madison "but I can't just quit my job."

"Why not? Things are going well at the bookstore. We don't need the income."

"Sam, we are having baby in less than four months. Our apartment is not going to be big enough for the three of us, which means we'll need to buy a house soon. The income I bring from the law firm will help up with that," said Madison. "Besides it's bad business etiquette to not give your employer two weeks notice."

"Screw business etiquette," growled Sam. "I don't give a damn about that. Not if it means you could get hurt."

Madison was shocked by Sam's anger. In all the time they had been married, they had yet to have a serious argument. Sure they had had minor squabbles in the past, but those were settled pretty quickly. This it seems was their first major argument of their married life. Deep down inside she knew that Sam only had her best interests at heart, but right now she was too upset to admit that.

"You know what? I'm going to go bed." Madison got up and stormed off to the bedroom.

Sam joined his wife in bed a little while later. She was still awake, but in no mood to talk to her husband so she lay on her side pretending to sleep. With tensions running high both Winchesters fell into an uneasy sleep.

oooooOOOOooooo

Meanwhile across town, another couple was getting much closer. Up till now Dean and Lindsay were taking things slow. It was a first for Dean, but he realized that rushing into sex had never gotten him anywhere before. He loved Lindsay and was willing to wait until they both felt comfortable taking their relationship to the next level.

"All done," said Lindsay. "How's it feel?"

"Much better," said Dean as he looked at his freshly bandaged hand. "The ointment really helps."

"I'm glad."

"You know though more than the ointment and the painkillers, I think it's the nurse that really makes me feel better."

"Really? Well in that case I know a way to make my favorite patient feel a lot better."

Lindsay scooted closer to Dean and draped her arms across his shoulder. Leaning in she initiated a steamy kiss that Dean was all too willing to return. A few hot and heavy minutes later they finally broke apart.

"Dean I, I want to…"panted Lindsay.

"You want to what?" asked Dean. He was pretty sure of what Lindsay wanted and he want it too, but he needed to hear the words come from her.

"I want to make love with you, Dean," replied Lindsay. "Love me, please."

"Always," replied Dean.

Getting up from the sofa, Dean led Lindsay into the bedroom. They made quick work of their clothes. Dean stared at Lindsay for a few moments. Never had he seen a woman who looked as gorgeous as she did in that moment. Taking her hand in his, he moved them to the bed. Any nervousness that Lindsay might have been feeling disappeared the moment Dean placed his lips on her in a breath stealing kiss.

Afterwards, they lay tangled up together feeling completely sated. Never before had making love felt like that felt so right, so perfect. Neither of them wanted the euphoria they were feeling to end.

"How's your hand? You're not in any pain are you?" asked Lindsay.

"Don't worry Linds, my hand feels fine." Dean leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss across his girlfriend's lips. Life doesn't get any better than this, though Dean as he drifted off the sleep, his arms still wrapped around Lindsay.

oooooOOOOooooo

Things were still a little tense between Sam and Madison when they met up for an afternoon appointment with the obstetrician. Both felt guilty about the argument they had the night before, but neither was quite ready to admit that yet.

The obstetrician they chose was Dr. Anna Morton. Their primary physician, Dr. Gottlieb, recommended her. He said she was one of the best obstetricians in the city. Upon meeting her for the first time the couple immediately felt at ease and both were glad that she would be delivering their baby.

"Okay Madison, everything seems to be progressing well with your pregnancy," said Dr. Morton.

"That's great to hear," said Madison and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Today, I'm going to perform an ultrasound," said Dr. Morton. "Would you two like to know the sex of your baby?"

The couple had already discussed finding out what they were having and decided that while it sounded like fun to be surprised they couldn't wait that long to find out.

"Yes," said Sam.

Dr. Morton glanced over at Madison for confirmation and she nodded her head.

Two minutes later found Madison lying on a table with her head turned towards a monitor. She gave a small hiss when a cold substance was squirted on her belly.

Sam for his part was standing next to Madison, his eyes glued to the monitor waiting for the first images of his unborn baby. He felt a surge of happiness when he heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Strong and steady said the doctor.

"Okay, there's the head," said Dr. Morton as she pointed to the top of a small peanut shaped blob. "As you can see, the baby is sucking its thumb."

Sam gave a small smile at that because he had sucked his thumb until the age of five and had a hard time stopping. John had let him get away with it so long because he felt his baby had been through so much in his short life that if he found comfort in thumb sucking John wouldn't stop him. However when his youngest started kindergarten, John insisted that he stop.

One of the things that Dr. Morton loved about her job was to be able to share in happy moments such as these. "Sam, Madison congratulations, you're having a girl."

Sam and Madison immediately reached for each other. Holding hands, they let the news sink in. A girl, they were having a little girl.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Well, I think my eardrum almost burst from all the shouting my mom and Molly did when I told them the good news," said Madison as she hung up the phone.

"Dean was happy too, but he kept telling me to not let her play with dolls," chuckled Sam. At the question looking on his wife's face Sam explained "Dean finds dolls to be creepy."

"Well then I guess we'll have to decorate her room with clowns." Madison couldn't help, but laugh at the look of _Dear God no! _on Sam's face. "Relax, I'm kidding."

It felt good to Sam to hear his wife laugh and he realized that he hated fighting with her. He felt miserable about what had happened the previous night. This was supposed to be a to be a happy time in their lives. They shouldn't be fighting. "Maddy, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that because I know you would never do anything to put our baby in danger."

"Sam, I'm sorry for walking out of the room. I know you're just concerned for the baby and me. I shouldn't have gotten angry either."

Sam pulled his wife close and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Let's not fight anymore." Madison nodded her head in agreement.

Later that night the couple lay in bed curled up against each other. They were reveling in the fact that they were having a baby girl.

"What will we tell our daughter one day when she asks how we met?" wondered Madison.

"That you threw yourself at me," said Sam at chuckle.

"I did not throw myself at you."

"You dumped your entire underwear collection in front me."

Madison couldn't help, but blush a little at the memory. "What can I say I had a hot guy in my apartment and I wanted to make him squirm a little."

"Oh come on, admit it. You wanted me the moment you saw me," teased Sam.

"Well Sam what should I tell our daughter if she comes home and says that two boys played rock, paper, scissors for who gets to spend time with her?"

Now it was Sam's turn to blush. "You heard us?"

"Uh huh." Madison nodded her head.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well I was going to if the right guy didn't win."

"I take it the right guy won."

"Absolutely," replied Madison with a grin.

Sam pulled his wife close. It didn't any better than this thought the father to be. "You know we haven't discussed any names yet. Do you have any ideas yet?"

Madison had been thinking about it a lot lately and she had a name in mind. One she was sure her husband would like. " I do. What do you think about…."

_More to Come_

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

One Saturday morning Sam woke up to the site of his wife rubbing her belly. Now seventh months along she had that pregnancy glow about her. "Good morning sweetie."

"Ooh," cried Madison.

"Is everything okay Maddy?" asked Sam, concern evident in his voice.

Madison grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on her stomach. "She's kicking."

A smile spread across Sam's face as he felt the small fluttering across his wife's stomach. "I think we've got a future power forward for the USC girl's soccer team."

"Or a future dancer for the San Francisco ballet," replied Madison as she started to slip out of bed.

Gently Sam pulled his wife close to him preventing her escape from the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get in the shower." Madison gave a small giggle when Sam started kissing the ticklish spot behind her ear.

"Stay here with me," whispered Sam.

"Sam, I'd love to but…" Madison gave a small moan when Sam nipped at her earlobe.

"But nothing." Sam gave another small nibble to Madison's earlobe relishing the moan she made. "I don't have to be at the bookstore until this afternoon. We have all morning to ourselves."

As much as Madison was tempted to give in to Sam and she was very tempted to give in, she already had plans for the morning. "Sam, sweetie, remember I'm meeting Lindsay this morning to go shopping for a bassinet."

Sam gave a small groan. He had completely forgotten about that. He and Madison had decided that they were going to wait until after the baby was born to go shopping for a house. Since they would still be in the apartment for awhile after she was born they decided to a get a bassinet because it would take up less room than a crib. Plus they could have the baby right next to them in case she needed anything during the night. Sam conceded defeat. "Okay Maddy."

Madison leaned in and gave her husband a quick kiss. "What do you say we pick this up tonight?"

"Absolutely," replied Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Citikids was one of San Francisco's hot spots for all things baby. Recommended by a co-worker, Madison fell in love with the store the moment she stepped foot inside. They had everything one could want for a baby. It was all so stylish, just perfect for a baby being raised in the city. There was so much wonderful stuff that Madison didn't know where to begin looking.

"Madison, this is so cute." Lindsay held up a little pink and white baby dress.

"That's adorable," replied Madison. "Everything in here is adorable. I want to buy it all."

Lindsay giggled at that. Even though they had come in for a bassinet, Madison had already picked out a chic black and white diaper bag and several outfits, but no bassinet.

Slowly, but surely they made their way to the back of the store where the bassinets were.

"Wow, there's so many to choose from," remarked Lindsay. "How will you be able to pick one?"

Madison pulled a slip of paper from her purse. "Sam did some research on the _Consumer Reports _website. This a list of bassinets that got a top rating."

As Lindsay watched Madison inspect the bassinets, she couldn't help, but wonder if this would be her in a few years. She hoped that one day she would be shopping for things for a baby that she would be having with Dean. She was pulled from her thoughts by Madison's declaration that she had found the one.

"This is it," said Madison as she pointed to a lovely cream colored bassinet that had a cute little hanging mobile with lambs.

"It's beautiful," said Lindsay. "Does it rock?"

"Yeah, it converts into a cradle. I think the soft rocking motion will help the baby get to sleep easier."

"My parents used a cradle for Andrew and me. It was one my grandparents brought over from France and my mom slept in it as a baby."

"That's so nice. Did your parents save it?"

"Yep. It's up in the attic."

"Maybe one day you and Dean will use it for your own baby." Madison had definitely been able to see how close Lindsay and Dean were becoming.

A smile spread across Lindsay's face. "I think it's too soon for that, but maybe one day."

oooooOOOOooooo

After finishing up at the baby store and enjoying a nice lunch, Madison and Lindsay decided to visit Sam at the bookstore. Sid had left that afternoon to visit an out of town friend leaving the bookstore in Sam's more than capable hands. The sales clerk, that they had recently hired, was out sick with the stomach flu so Sam was running the store all by himself. With the armed robber still on the loose, Madison hated the idea of her husband being all alone at the store.

Sam looked up from the baby book he had nose in as the hanging bell from the door rang, signaling a customer was entering the shop. It had been an unusually slow afternoon and he had been thinking about closing the shop early. He was pleasantly surprised to see his wife walk in.

"Maddy." Sam smiled at his wife as she walked towards the counter. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well Lindsay and I finished shopping and we though we'd keep you company at the store for a little while. She's parking the car."

Since there were no customers presently in the store, Sam stepped from behind the counter so he could give his wife a proper hello. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't hear the door open.

Lindsay cleared her throat as she walked into the store. "I believe the romance section is in the back of the store," she joked.

Sam gave a chuckle as he and Madison broke apart. "Curses, foiled again."

"I guess that's my cue to head to the bathroom," said Madison. "Your daughter seems to enjoy sitting my bladder lately."

Sam watched as his wife slowly made her way towards the bathroom at the back of the store before moving behind the counter.

"Has the shop been busy today?" asked Lindsay.

"No. It's been dead all day," replied Sam.

"Sam, since it's slow you should close the shop early, take your wife home and spend the evening assembling your new bassinet," suggested Lindsay.

Closing early and taking Madison home sounded like wonderful to Sam. However he had something else in mind besides assembling the bassinet. But if that's what Madison wanted to then that's what they would do. Sam let out a small sigh.

At the look on Sam's face Lindsay spoke up. "I'm kidding Sam. The bassinet was out of stock. The store ordered one for Madison, but it won't be in till next week."

The little bell over the door tinkled again. Normally Sam loved having lots of customers in the store, but he was really looking forward to heading home with his wife. He hoped that person who walked in wouldn't take too long.

"Welcome to Martin books," said Sam. A funny feeling settled over him when he got a look at the customer. There was something familiar about the guy, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. The man had short blonde hair that looked like it had been bleached and he appeared freshly shaven.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Lindsay. Even though she wasn't working she didn't mind helping out.

"Yeah you can," said the man. He reached behind him and pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants. "You can get behind the counter."

Suddenly it hit Sam as to who the man was. His hair was shorter and lighter than in the drawing and he no longer had a beard, but this was the guy from the wanted poster in the window. This was the guy who had robbed three other stores in the neighborhood.

With a gun pointed at her, Lindsay slow made her way behind the counter. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she hoped the guy didn't have an itchy trigger finger.

"Listen buddy, we don't want any trouble here," said Sam as he moved himself in front of Lindsay to place her out of the line of fire. He began silently praying that his wife would stay in the bathroom.

"We won't have any trouble if you give me what I want," said the robber who was named Caine.

Sam was still praying that Madison didn't come out of the bathroom when he heard her voice. He wanted to warn her, but was afraid that would cause more harm than good.

"Sam, I was wondering if there was anything special you would like for dinner?" said Madison as she emerged from behind a row of books.

Sam's heart was in his throat as the robber turned his gun on Madison. He couldn't remember the last time he been that scared as he watched the man hold a gun on his pregnant wife.

"Sam." Madison's voice wavered slightly. Her arms moved from her sides to in front of her stomach as if they could stop a bullet from harming her unborn child.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked Caine.

"Leave her alone," growled Sam, his voice concealing the fear he felt. His whole world was in front of him and there was a gun pointed at it.

Caine moved closer to Madison, grabbing her roughly by the wrist causing her to cry out. "Look, if you don't want the little mama to be hurt then I suggest you open the cash register now."

"Okay, just please don't hurt her," begged Sam.

"I won't if you hurry up and give me my money." Caine gave Madison's wrist another hard squeeze.

When Sid had left for the day he took the bank deposit with him leaving less than a hundred dollars in the store. Sam hoped that the robber wouldn't notice that, but luck was not on Sam's side that day. He pulled out the drawer out.

"What the hell!" growled Caine. "Where's the money?"

"This is it," replied Sam. "It's been a slow day."

To say Caine was pissed over the lack of money in the drawer was an understatement. It wasn't even worth his time to come here, he thought. He was beginning to think there was nothing else in the store he would want when he noticed Madison's engagement ring. The big diamond in it must be at least a couple of carats. Turning to Madison he put the gun in her face. "I want your ring!"

Madison's engagement ring had been her grandmother's originally and it meant a lot to her. However it was not worth the life of her unborn baby. If giving him the ring would get him to leave then she would let him have it. Madison tried to slip the ring off of her, but do her pregnancy weight gain her finger had swelled and the ring refused to budge.

"I can't get it off." Madison's voice wavered as she spoke.

Sam could only watch in horror as Caine roughly grabbed Madison's hand. He tried to pull the ring off, but it held tight. He yanked as tight as he could causing Madison to cry out in pain, but the ring wouldn't move. Sam felt utterly helpless.

While Caine was distracted with trying to get the ring off of Madison's finger, Lindsay slowly reached underneath the counter and pressed the store's silent alarm button. Within a few minutes the police would be there, she hoped.

Realizing time was of the essence, Caine gave up on the ring. While keeping his grip on Madison, he turned his gun and Sam and had him put the money from the register into a plastic bag. "Okay, I'm going to leave now and to make sure you don't do anything stupid the little mama's going to walk me out."

"No!" cried Sam. If Caine left with Madison, there was no telling what he would do to her.

Afraid that something bad would happen before the police arrived, Lindsay knew she had to do something. She moved out from behind the counter. "Take me instead."

"Lindsay, what are you doing?" asked Madison.

"Lindsay no!" If anyone should go it should be me, thought Sam.

"Sam, Madison, think of your baby," said Lindsay.

"Fine," huffed Caine. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get out of the area fast. He let go of Madison. Grabbing Lindsay's arm he headed towards the stockroom.

"Where are you going?" Sam was afraid that if Caine took Lindsay out the backdoor into the alley he might shoot her. "There's no exit that way." He could only hope the robber bought his lie.

Still gripping Lindsay's arm tightly, Caine turned around and headed towards the front of the store. He put the gun against her back. "If you do anything stupid like calling the cop this one's gonna pay."

Sam rushed over and pulled a shaking Madison into his arms. "Oh baby."

Madison's emotions got the best of her. Clinging to Sam, she started crying. "Sam, he's got Lindsay!"

Sam stood there with his arms wrapped tightly around his wife. As he watched the robber push Lindsay out the door all he could do was pray for her safety.

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a nice day out and Dean Winchester was feeling good. His hand was healing up nicely, work was going great and best of all his relationship with Lindsay was progressing nicely. They were spending a lot of time with each other lately and Dean had begun to even think about marriage. That was a first for him. He never thought he would ever get married, but now with the demon dead and the FBI off his tail he realized that anything was possible for him. Seeing Sam together with Madison made Dean realize that he wanted a family too. He didn't want the only legacy he left behind to be his Impala. For now though Dean pushed such thoughts out of his head. He had a job to do. He was tracking a man who may or may not have skipped out on his wife and two kids. Dean decided that he would check in with a contact at the police department to see if they had an information they felt like sharing.

After parking his car, Dean exited it and head towards the police station entrance. He was just about to open the door when he was nearly bowled over by two officers racing out of it. He heard a couple of words that nearly stopped his heart. _Possible robbery, Martin books. _Sammy, I have to get to Sammy, thought Dean.

Without sparing a second, Dean ran back to the Impala and raced off towards the bookstore. The whole time he tried to keep his fear that Sam was hurt at bay. The cop said possible robbery, that doesn't mean there was one. I'm sure Sam's fine, thought Dean. Still he was glad that Lindsay was not working at the store that day.

Due to the fact the the road was blocked off by a police car, Dean had to park a block away from the store. He was running straight to the store only to be stopped by a police officer.

"Please, my brother's in there," cried Dean pointing across the street to the bookstore.

"Who's your brother?" asked the officer.

"Sam Winchester," answered Dean. "He works at the bookstore."

"Okay, you can stay here, but you must keep out of out of the way," replied the officer

Whatever Dean was expecting to happen, it was not what happened next. The door to the bookshop opened and Lindsay was pushed through it. She was followed by a rather angry looking man Dean assumed was the robber. Dean was assaulted by a flurry of emotions. "Not her, not my Lindsay."

oooooOOOOooooo

"Son of a bitch!" growled Caine at the sight of the police. He had wasted too much time in the store and now they were waiting for him.

"Why don't you just give it up?" reasoned Lindsay.

"Shut up!" hissed Caine.

"We're surrounded," said Lindsay. "Just let me go."

"Shut up!" growled Caine. "Or I'll shut you up!"

Lindsay was trying not to panic, but it was hard when there was a gun pointed at her. She had switched places with Madison because she didn't want Madison or the baby to get hurt, but now she had no idea what the gun toting robber might do to her.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up!" ordered an officer.

Caine moved the gun that was pointed at Lindsay's back to her head and cocked it. "You drop your weapons or the girl gets it!"

Never had anything sounded as loud to Lindsay as the gun when Caine cocked it. God, I don't want to die today, she thought. Dean's face popped into her head. Would she ever get to see him again? What about her family? Would her father and brother be burying her soon? At that thought Lindsay got angry. That wasn't going to happen. Not if she could help it.

Lindsay waited for her moment and when she felt Caine start to loosen his grip on her she took it. She pulled her elbow close and thrust back as hard as she could could hitting him square in the gut. The move took him by surprise and he let go of her. Quickly Lindsay moved to the side and before Caine could do anything he was surrounded by three police officers with the guns trained on him.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean's heart had been in his throat as he had watched the robber move the gun to Lindsay's head. No! No! No! his brain had screamed. He had wanted to run across the street and pull the man off of Lindsay, but he knew the man would be able to get a shot off before he was halfway across the street. So all he had been able to do was stand there and feel helpless.

Completely ignoring the police officer yelling at him to stop, Dean raced across the street to Lindsay. Reaching her quickly, Dean pulled the petite brunette into his arms.

"Dean!" cried Lindsay.

"I'm here baby," said Dean. "I'm here."

"Dean, he had a gun," said Lindsay her voice waivering "and he pointed at Madison."

"Shh, it's okay baby. You're safe." Dean was trying to comfort his girlfriend while at the same time keep his fear for his brother and now Madison at bay. Please don't let them be hurt.

oooooOOOOooooo

While all the commotion was going on outside the store, Sam was standing inside with his arms tightly wrapped around his shaking wife. It was been a few scary moments as he he watched Caine hold a gun on his pregnant wife. What if he had shot her? Sam gave an involuntary shudder and pushed those thoughts from his head. She was safe and now all he could do was hope that Lindsay would be safe too.

Clutching tightly to Sam, Madison buried her face in his shoulder. Even though she was now safe, she couldn't stop shaking. That had been a close call. What if something had happened to the baby? What if she had lost the baby like her mom had all those years ago. No, Madison told herself. She was not going get herself all worked up with those kind of thoughts. The baby was just fine. She and Sam were fine. But Lindsay, what about Lindsay? "Sam, he won't hurt her will he?"

Before Sam could answer an police officer walked into the store to let them know that everything was safe now. Relief flooded the couple and they rushed outside to check on Lindsay.

When Dean saw his brother and sister-in-law, he felt a relief like never before. Still holding onto Lindsay, he pulled them into a group hug.

Now that everyone was safe, Dean just wanted to take Lindsay home, but the police had a lot of questions they need answers to. It would be awhile before everyone was able to go home.

oooooOOOOooooo

Back at his apartment, Dean had set about tending to Lindsay's needs. She had called her father to let him now she was safe. Even though she had insisted it wasn't necessary, the older man had already decided to shorten his trip and come home the next day. There had been a frantic phone call from the Antarctic as apparently what had happened had made it on to CNN's website. Lindsay spent some time assuring her younger brother she was fine. Andrew insisted on speaking to Dean and told the older man to take good care of his sister or else. Dean took no offense as he could hear the underlying fear in the scientist's voice. He knew Andrew was just upset that he was half a world away when he wanted to be there for his sister.

God, when the robber put the gun to Lindsay's head, Dean thought his heart would burst through his chest with the way it was beating so hard. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so scared. If something had happend to her Dean didn't know what he would have done. When did this happen? thought Dean. He knew he loved Lindsay, but now he was realizing that he couldn't live with out her. He didn't want to live without her.

Exhausted from the days events, Lindsay headed to bed earlier than usual. However she could not fall asleep. Her mind was still buzzing. The fear she had refused to acknowledge earlier hit her full force. She couldn't hold back the tears that fell. Sobbing, she turned to Dean and buried her face in his chest.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Lindsay, Dean willed her to feel his love. He whispered words of comfort in her ear. "It's okay baby, you're safe. You're safe."

"I was so afraid I was never going to see you or dad or Andrew again," said Lindsay once she was able to speak.

"Oh baby," said Dean as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

Dean fixed Lindsay a cup of sleepy-time tea that he had started keeping at his place because it was a favorite of hers. Eventually Lindsay drifted off to sleep wrapped up in the safety of Dean's arms.

Keeping watch on his girlfriend as she slept, Dean said a prayer of thanks to a God he believed in ever since seeing his parents reunite. After a while he joined Lindsay in sleep his arms never leaving their position around her body.

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

_Rollin' down the highway  
Like a rocket  
God, I'm headed to town now  
You can't stop it  
Got wheel in my hand  
As I stand  
On the floor  
Of the board  
Of this car  
On the road  
Got this woman in the back seat  
Yeah she's my wifey  
In the middle of the delivery  
Man she saves me  
To this day I don't know why  
She picked me up  
When i was down on the road  
With the wind when it blowed_

_Well a son's gonna rise in a mile  
In a mile  
You'll be feeling fine  
In a mile you will see  
After me  
You'll be out of the dark, yeah  
You'll get your shot_

Son's Gonna Rise by Citizen Cope

The last two months of Madison's pregnancy were busier than normal. So much would happen. Some of it happy, some of it sad.

Much to her husband's relief, Madison went out on maternity leave. After careful consideration and lengthy discussions with Sam, she decided not to go back to work after the birth of the baby. In her heart she knew she wanted to be a stay at home mom. Financially things were going great for them and the extra income while appreciated was not needed. So her last day at work her co-workers threw her a goodbye party cum baby shower. Now she was free to concentrate on the impending arrival of the baby.

On a sad note, Morty Rubenstein passed away. It was a heart attack brought on by the fact that his body could no longer hold on after being pistol whipped during a robbery at his cobbler shop. Faced with possible murder charges, Caine confessed to everything. Thus everyone was spared a trial.

oooooOOOOooooo

Now it was only one week til her due date. Madison's mother Betsy came to stay with her and Sam so she wouldn't be alone while Sam was at work.

"Mom, that's like the third pair of baby booties you've knit," commented Madison.

"Fourth pair." At the look her daughter gave her she added "A baby can never have too many pairs of booties."

"Okay."

"So how's the house hunting coming?"

Madison was currently sitting on the sofa with Sam's laptop on her belly. She was looking house listings on realty website. "Slow. There's so many to choose from, but we want to stay in the city and we want to be close to the bookstore so that kind of narrows the selection down. Then there's the fact that we can't look at any houses until after the baby's born."

"Well Grandma will be happy to babysit while you and Sam go house hunting."

"Poor Dad, he's going to be all alone in Santa Barbara, isn't he?" All joking aside Madison was grateful that her mother was there with her.

Suddenly Madison felt a sharp pain in her side. She had been experiencing gas for the most of the morning. It was an unfortunate side effect of her recent cravings. She couldn't seem to get enough of bacon cheeseburgers and chili cheese fries both of which she normally didn't eat. Sam joked that it was like living with Dean again. The pain, while feeling different than gas pains, didn't last too long so Madison ignored it. However several minutes later the pain flared up again. It felt more intense than the first time. I guess this is what a contraction feels like, she thought.

Noticing the look of discomfort on her daughter's face, Betsy put down her knitting and moved to her side. "Darling, is everything okay?"

"Mom, I think my contractions have started."

"How many have you had?"

"Two."

"How far apart?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Well it looks like today's the day."

Madison called Sam and told him to come home right away. The she called her obstetrician who told her once her contractions were closer together, around five minutes apart, to head to the hospital.

oooooOOOOooooo

After getting the phone call from his wife, Sam was out the door and racing home. Several times he had to force himself to slow down. He didn't want to be late for the birth of his first child because he was stopped for speeding.

Madison's contractions were still pretty far apart by the time Sam had reached reached the apartment and he was relieved to find that he hadn't missed anything. "Maddy, how are you feeling?"

"Well, except for the the excruciating pain every ten minutes, just peachy," replied Madison.

"Just relax and try to remember the breathing exercises we learned in Lamaze class."

Pretty soon the contractions picked up speed and they knew it was time to head to the hospital.

oooooOOOOooooo

While Sam and Madison were checking into the hospital, their family and friends were also arriving at the hospital. Sid closed the shop for the rest of the day. Dean picked Lindsay up at her work and they headed to the hospital together. Everyone joined Betsy in the family waiting room. Madison's father was catching a plane down from Santa Barbara and had yet to arrive.

"Just think Dean, in a short while you'll be an uncle," said Lindsay. "Uncle Dean, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

So does Aunt Lindsay, thought Dean. "So I guess this means we won't be going on our date tonight."

"It's okay Dean, I don't mind missing a date for the birth of Sam and Madison's baby," replied Lindsay.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam had never felt more proud of his wife. Eight hours of labor and she was taking it like a champion. He hadn't left her side and every time a contraction hit she squeezed his hand until it passed. "You're doing so good, sweetie."

"Okay Madison, its time," said Dr. Morton after noting that her patient was finally dilated enough to start pushing. "Do you think you could push for me?" Madison nodded. "Okay, when I say go, I want you to give me a big push. Go."

After several hard minutes of pushing and a lot of hand squeezing, Sam and Madison's daughter was born. Never had Sam felt as in awe as he did the moment he laid eyes on his daughter the first time. He was never one to believe in love at first sight, but now he was a definite believer in love at first sight and second and third sight.

After Sam cut the umbilical cord, the baby was whisked away to be cleaned up. A few moments later the doctor returned with the baby swaddled in a pink blanket and she gently placed the baby in Sam's arms.

Sam stared down at his daughter thinking about how tiny she looked in his much larger hands. Perfect, she's absolutely perfect. "Hey there little one. I'm your daddy and I'm going to love you forever."

"Okay Daddy, hand her over." Sam placed the baby in her arms and Madison couldn't stop the tears of happiness that flowed down her face as she held her daughter for the first time. The baby had Madison's hazel eyes and and Sam's light brown hair. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother," said Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

"So which one of these munchkins is my niece?" asked Dean as he stared into the nursery window.

"She's third on on the left in the front row," said Sam as he pointed to his daughter.

"Look at all that hair," said Dean. "She's definitely your daughter."

Sam gave a chuckle and tapped lightly on the window. A nurse came out and he asked if she could bring his daughter out to meet her uncle. A few seconds later Sam was holding his daughter. "Dean meet your niece Mary Elizabeth Winchester."

"Wow, there's another Mary Winchester in the world."

"It was Madison's idea to name her after her grandmothers," said Sam. "Do you want to hold her?"

Dean nodded and Sam gently placed the baby in his arms. Dean couldn't help, but marvel at how something so small could take up so much space in your heart. "She's beautiful. You did good Sammy."

"Dean, Maddy and I would like you to be her godfather."

"I'd be honored." Dean felt tears in the corners of his eyes and quickly blinked them back. Dean Winchester did not cry. He just didn't. Ah screw it, he thought. Tears of happiness are not such a bad thing.

oooooOOOOooooo

Betsy was deeply touched that her granddaughter would have her name as a middle name. "Mary Elizabeth, what a lovely name for a lovely little girl."

"I can't wait for Dad to meet her," said Madison. "When does his flight get in?"

Betsy glanced at her watch. "In about half an hour. I'd better leave now so he's not kept waiting at the airport." After hugging her daughter, Betsy exited the room.

"So if I'm the godfather, who's the godmother," asked a curious Dean.

"Well it was a tough decision. I've always wanted my cousin Molly to be godmother to any child I would have, but this would not even be possible if it weren't for another person. Then Sam said why can't she have two godmothers. So Molly's going to be her godmother and Lindsay we would be honored if you would be her other godmother," said Madison.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" asked Lindsay.

"We owe you a debt we can never re-pay," said Sam. "We'd be honored to have you as Mary's godmother."

"Guys, there's no debt to re-pay and I would love to be Mary's godmother." Life doesn't get any better than this, thought Lindsay with a smile.

This is truly a perfect moment, thought Dean. That doesn't happen often for the Winchesters. There was only one thing that could make this moment even more perfect. "Sam, Madison, I hate to steal your thunder." Everyone in the room was staring at Dean wondering what he was talking about. "I had it all planned out. Tonight we were going to out for a romantic dinner. Then Mary decided she couldn't wait any longer to join us, but that doesn't mean everything has to change." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He got down on one knee and opened it to reveal a one and half carat diamond solitaire ring. "Lindsay, these past few months with you have been some of the happiest of my life. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Lindsay. "Yes, I'll marry you."

She said yes! She said yes! Dean took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Lindsay's finger. Just like the two of them, it was a perfect fit.

"He has to one up me on the day my daughter's born." Sam received a playful swat from his wife for his comment.

"Don't listen to my husband. I think it's wonderful," said Madison.

"I do to," said Sam. "Congratulations."

oooooOOOOooooo

"This has been the most amazing day of my life," said Sam as he sat on the hospital bed next to his wife who had their baby in her arms.

"Mine too," replied Madison. "I never thought this day would happen for us, but it has."

"I just wish my parents were here to share in our joy."

"They're here in your heart." Madison placed her hand over Sam's chest.

Sam smiled and placed his hand atop Madison's. He leaned over and kissed her.

oooooOOOOooooo

Somewhere up in the heavens, a man and a woman stood together hand in hand. Both had matching radiant smiles on their faces.

"She's so beautiful," said the woman.

"Just like her namesake," replied the man.

_**The End**_

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who read my story. An even bigger thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to write a review! You guys are awesome!!

Please stay tuned for the next story in this series. It will be a one maybe two shot about Dean and Lindsay's wedding. I hope you'll all come back to read it.


End file.
